Tiberium Yellow
by militaryhistory
Summary: Storm clouds gather in North America--pre C&C 3 If given good reception,may continue.
1. Chapter 1

February 23, 2047: Chattanooga, Tennessee

"General Wilson," Michael McNeil said as he walked into the man's office.

"General McNeil," the commander of NAU Military Forces, East replied, "it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too," McNeil stated, extending his hand. As they shook, he continued, "You know why I was sent here."

"That I do, general. That I do. Sit down, please," he continued.

"Yes, it will," McNeil agreed. "First, officially, I have been told by the head of Zone B-7 to tell you that your concerns are appreciated and we are taking them under consideration. Second, I have also been officially asked to ask if you have any requests."

"Unofficially?"

"Unofficially, the man thinks you're a Chicken Little, and chances are, if he gets his way, you won't get anything."

"I figured as much," Wilson sighed, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers together, as he put them up to his face. "Look, you've been out here in this part of the North American Yellow Zone, also known as the former Southeastern USA. You know what's going on."

"Look," McNeil replied. "It's even a little hard for me to believe. I mean, I killed Kane in Cairo. I can't believe he's back."

"Here's the thing," Wilson responded. "I don't know if Kane is back. What I do know is that Nod is back, very likely with a vengeance. We've had over a dozen incidents in the past month. We've even seen some new kind of tank that Nod prisoners call 'Scorpions.' 'Course, that's out of y'all's news, I know, thanks to what happened in Columbia."

"Why'd you let that happen?" McNeil asked. "It took some extremely fast talking to keep some of those more…humanitarian-inclined from voting to pull the plug on the NAU government."

"Look, I knew Harker was an anti-Nod bigot, but I didn't know that he'd not only let a mob in the jail and let them take out the prisoners, but aid and abet in the matter, in addition to bringing out the old Tiberium barrels for them to be stuffed in, although," he stopped and looked down, and then up at McNeil, with a look like flint in his eyes, "I'm not sure how much I blame them. They will be tried, but McNeil, though you've been out here, you don't really know what it's like. Constantly worried about Tiberium brought by thunderstorms and hurricanes and who knows what else, and to top it all off, Nod soldiers putting Tiberium in the rivers to infect us all. Y'all don't know, McNeil, in the Blue Zones, what it's like in the Yellow Zones. We have nearly twenty million people in the area south of the Ohio, and they're getting desperate. We may have to evacuate Central Florida."

With an incredulous look, McNeil replied, "What? There's over a half-a-million people there"

"Yeah, I know. But we're losing in the Everglades. The Tiberium is moving a quarter-mile a day in some places. Which brings me to the second thing. We need equipment. Badly. We only have about a hundred sonic emitters in this area, and three-quarters of those are covering the Mississippi River. We need at least a hundred more to contain the Tiberium in Florida. As it is, we're just stemming the tide."

"I'm not sure if you'll get them."

"Anything would help. I mean literally anything y'all can send or do would help. Look, if GDI cleared out the area between Charlotte and the Pee Dee River, y'all would get enough manpower to equip at least another corps of infantry, at least. And that's good farmland, or was, before the Tiberium."

"Look, Wilson, if GDI clears out anywhere, we're likely going to clear your side of the Ohio River basin, down to the Tennessee."

"We'll take that," Thompson replied with a resigned hand gesture. "That'll get some more more folks in under GDI's umbrella, and maybe get folks more inclined towards y'all if they have some hope of bein' incorporated. And, speakin' of inclinations, McNeil, there is some pro-Nod sentiment, as there always has been, but it's rising. Slowly, in truth, but steadily. Some aid would definitely help—even just some technical manuals would help, even. There are idle factories all over the place down here.  
"Best thing y'all could do would be to Blue Zone some land, I mean, even if you just cleared between the Ohio and the Tennessee, as you said, you'd get a lot more territory, which GDI needs, and badly. And, as to getting more territory, clearing out Northern Command, working from Alaska and the Northeastern seaboard, y'all could be done there in six months."

McNeil raised a hand. "I know, General, I know. But I have a question, off the record, and you'll not want to respond well to me asking something more of you and your people, but…"

"But what?"

"What kind of military forces could the NAU pull together if a Nod assault were to occur within the borders of the old US and Canada? Also, do you have any data about what's going on south of the border?"

"Whuuuuf," Wilson sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He thought for a moment, then looked up at McNeil. "I presume you know this place is swept?" When McNeil nodded, Wilson continued. "The Southeast Airborne Brigade could be flying anywhere in Zone B-7 within half an hour. The Southeast Mechanized Division, 1 brigade light armor and two mech infantry, could be moving in two hours. Two motor infantry divisions, 1 brigade mech infantry, 2 brigades infantry each, within six. Three infantry divisions, three brigades infantry each, twelve hours. That's it. And the last infantry division wouldn't be there for probably three days. After that?" Thompson shrugged. "I'm sorry, General, but we need to keep some front-line troops back here."

"What of the Great Lakes Command?"

"Krueger? He could probably put in a force about that size, maybe a little heavier. Maybe. As to Reynolds' Far West command, that's mostly mountain soldiers. Got some armor, but that's mostly in Old California, Arizona and New Mexico. They'll defend the Pacific areas, though. Harrison's Canadian plains? Weakest of the four. Will probably help support Alaska, but that's all you can hope for. All. And naval forces?" Thompson briefly snorted. "Me and Reynolds have the primary NAU navy. I've two old Nimitz-class carriers, four old Ticonderoga cruisers, about twelve old Arleigh Burke destroyers, and five even older Perry-class frigates. Got two old Ohio-class nuke subs, as well as four old Los Angeles-class attack subs. Then two brigades of Marines with full amphibious capability. Reynolds' got the same. As to air force, I got four squadrons, as does everyone else. And it's a struggle keeping those up and running. In essence, we can help, but…" Thompson shrugged. "It's not much."

"Maybe a little bit will be enough," McNeil replied.

"You think Nod's on the move, don't you," Wilson spoke, in a tone which made it a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, I do," McNeil stated flatly. "And Aztlan?"

"Aztlan?" Wilson snorted. "No naval or amphibious capability to speak of, corrupt leadership, a strike force of about three infantry divisions, and a three-squadron air force? If they jump to Nod's side, which we doubt, they'll be good for soaking up casualties or providing rear-area security. No more. If he decides to, Reynolds'll beat the tar out of 'em if they come a-knockin'."

"If he decides to," McNeil sighed, and leaned forward. "Which leads to the question—will you help?"

"Yes," Wilson replied after a moment's hesitation. "Yes, if for no other reason than y'all're better than Nod."

"Thanks. We'll need you."

"Yeah, I know." Thompson got up and opened the door, and McNeil got up and began to walk out, but Thompson put his hand on his shoulder as he left the office, and McNeil turned. "Just remember, Michael. Give and take does not mean that the NAU gives and GDI takes. It can't last forever."

"I know. I know," McNeil replied, and walked with a heavy tread down the hall to his waiting Ox.


	2. Chapter 2

February 28, 2047: Chattanooga, Tennessee

"This meeting of the North Atlantic Council will now come to order," Wilson spoke as the face of General Rene Desjardins, the last to arrive, appeared on the view screen. "Now that everyone has arrived, we can get down to business. Is there anything that needs to be said that is not on this meeting's agenda?"

No one spoke.

"Right then," Wilson continued. "First item, border threats. General Hrekov, is there any news from your quarter?"

"No activity greater than usual reported from the Russians. We have confirmed this," the commander of Belorussia and Ukraine stated.

"Good. General Dragalina, what news from the Black Sea area?

"Low levels of activity. The usual," replied the Romanian.

"Excellent. General Hunyadi, how goes it in the western Balkans?"

The general in charge of Austria, Hungary, Transylvania, and southern Slovakia spoke up. "Some signs of increased Nod activity, particularly around old Sarajevo. Nothing we haven't seen every couple of years since Cairo."

"Good to know. You will keep an eye on it, though, I presume?" When Hunyadi nodded, Wilson moved on to the next general. "General de Cordoba, what news from North Africa?"

"There's some imam stirring up the populace to declare jihad. Appropriate measures are being taken," replied the Spanish general.

"Alright." Wilson turned to the leader of the West Indies Federation. "And you, Admiral Morgan?"

"The Bolivarans and the Brazilians are saber-rattling over Guyana. I think there may be some other items back of that, however. I will have more information at the next meeting."

"Thank you, Admiral. General Gomez?"

"There are rumors that Yucatan and the Central Americans may come to blows. Cuba is quiet, as is Jamaica; Hispaniola is restive—some priest who calls himself Baron Samedi. He will be dealt with as soon as we determine who is behind him," replied the commander of the Eastern Carribean.

"Alright. General Torrijos?"

"Panama remains quiet, though there are rumors of soldiers in the Darien. However, I am not precisely worried."

That produced a round of laughter from all present. The Darien was still one of the most hostile environments, not counting the Red Zones, on earth.

"I don't blame you," Wilson said dryly. "And, as to the NAU, Aztlan is being Aztlan. Are there any other border threats?"

When no one spoke up, Wilson continued. "Then on to internal security. General Gomez, I believe there were some problems in your area at the time of the last meeting?"

"There were. However, the troubles in Cuba and Jamaica have been dealt with. Hispaniola is proving rather more difficult—some voodoo priest that calls himself Baron Samedi is stirring up the populace. We are currently pinpointing his location, and are seeking to determine if Nod is involved."

"Excellent. Generals Kohl and Desjardins, have you come to an agreement on the Alsace-Lorraine matter?"

"We have," the German replied. "We ended up using General Herzog as a mediator, but the situation has been resolved."

"Finally," General Pilsudski growled under his breath.

Desjardins glared. "And how is your dispute with Hrekov going, General?"

"At least we have not had to take valuable council time with…"

"Enough, Generals," Torrijos snapped. "General Wilson, please continue."

"Thank you, General Torrijos. Now, in the NAU, we have increased Nod activity, especially in my region and that of General Reynolds. Is that the case for all of you?"

The generals nodded unanimously.

"In that case, then, I move that we compile our intelligence in a comprehensive briefing for GDI and send it off to them by the end of March?"

Desjardins spoke first. "You know GDI won't believe us, Wilson. Many of them think we exaggerate the threat of Nod in order to remain in power."

"Yes, Desjardins," came Gomez's reply, "But should Nod assault, and we predict it, it may cause GDI to listen to us during the war, and, indeed…"

"That is for pre-vote debate, gentlemen," Hrekov said. "I second the motion."

"Motion has been seconded," Hunyadi, current second-in-command of the council, called. "Is there a motion for a debate?"

"I so move."

"Seconded."

"The floor is now open for debate. General Zizka, you have the floor."

"Thank you, General Hunyadi. Commanders," he began, now addressing all present, "As we all know, there are many differences between this council and GDI. However, there is one thing we are both solidly in agreement on: Tiberium and Nod, in that order, are the greatest threats to human life on earth. We both know to act against Tiberium; however, we have not the resources to act against Nod should it arise, and GDI must often be reminded of this common interest. Therefore I recommend that this intelligence briefing be compiled, with full faith, and sent to GDI."

Torrijos, Pilsudski, Hrekov, and Wilson nodded agreement. Desjardins shook his head, while Cordoba, Kohl, Gomez, and Morgan all gave signs that they were unsure of the proper course.

"Thank you, General Zizka," Hunyadi said, then inclined his head towards the Frenchman. "General Desjardins, you have the floor."

"Thank you, General Hunyadi. Commanders, while it is true that both GDI and ourselves share the same antipathy towards Nod and Tiberium, there are certain elements within GDI that see us as a threat marginally below that. To them, we are _foederati_ at best, mere mercenaries at worst, who want power for its own sake, and would overthrow GDI if we could. And if we compile this report, and nothing happens, that faction will be strengthened, and we may lose all support from GDI. That would not destroy us, but it would mean that there would be precious time lost in reintegrating in time of a Nod attack. Therefore I recommend that this intelligence briefing be compiled, but not sent to GDI."

Cordoba, Kohl, Gomez, and Morgan signed agreement, while Torrijos, Pilsudski, Hrekov, Wilson, and Zizka took the opposite tack.

"Then," Hunyadi sighed, "May I assume the council is deadlocked?"

The soldiers nodded, and Hunyadi sighed yet again. Wilson watched him carefully. Hunyadi was the oldest man on the council, and the most experienced general, having fought in the First and Second Tiberium Wars. Whatever he decided, the council would agree to.

"It has been long since the last war," he began, "And long since Nod stirred. Some say this is because Nod is dying, and we need only wait until it ceases to stir. Others say it is the quiet of a snake waiting to strike. I believe that the latter is what is transpiring, and that these initial incidents are the snake rearing its head as it sees an opportune time to attack. Therefore, I recommend that the briefing be compiled, in full faith, and sent to GDI."

Desjardins glowered slightly, but nodded, as did the others.

"General Pilsudski," Hunyadi continued, "I am assigning you to compile and send the briefing. I believe this order of business is concluded. General Wilson."

"Thank you general. I believe the business of this meeting of the North Atlantic Council is concluded." When no disagreement evinced itself, Wilson nodded sharply. "Meeting adjourned."


End file.
